


[podfic] what lips my lips have kissed, and where, and why

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Femslash, Past Abuse, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is so never having a church wedding, Lydia promises herself in the bathroom at her sister’s wedding reception, muffled refrains of “Unforgettable” filtering in under the door. You want a universally acknowledged truth? Lydia Bennet does not do well with tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] what lips my lips have kissed, and where, and why

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what lips my lips have kissed, and where, and why](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250929) by [neithersaintnorsinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neithersaintnorsinner/pseuds/neithersaintnorsinner). 



> Many thanks to Petronia for her permission to record! This is a lovely story for a lovely pairing.

Title: what lips my lips have kissed, and where, and why  
Length: 8:40  
File Size/Type: 8.38 MB/MP3

[Mediafire download link.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ca7rng90mpwtupg/what_lips_my_lips_have_kissed%2C_and_where%2C_and_why.mp3)


End file.
